Memoirs of a Knight
by PixieDustRed
Summary: Rin was suddenly summoned in a different world, in the land of the great King Arthur! She must face the terrors and sins infected of her king's castle as a knight and face her destiny! While Sesshomaru is having trouble with his developing feelings for Rin, he must see his love suffering through the burden of being a knight. Cover Art by ME! Includes romance!
1. Prologue RE-EDITED

**Memoirs of a Knight**

**by: PixieDustRed **

**Summary: Rin was suddenly summoned in a different world, in the land of the great King Arthur!**

**She must face the terrors and sins infected of her king's castle as a knight and face her destiny! While Sesshomaru is having trouble with his developing feelings for Rin, he must see his love suffering through the burden of being a knight. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the story of King Arthur**

**(There will be some OC's of course! :D)**

Prologue:

Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm the narrator of this story! First of all, let me tell you guys this little piece of advice: Not ALL fairytales have a happy ending! This story is about betrayal, forbidden desires, secrets, tragedy, and bloodshed!

This legendary tale broke the hearts of millions of people whom have heard and seen of what had happened. Even though that story may be a tragedy, it was also valiant, noble, and heroic. Just like the hero or might I say... the heroine.

You, people might have heard or known the story about King Arthur of the Arthurian Legend. If not, you should read this exotic tale! If you did, this is HER point of view in the story.

Ok! Here we go; the story you've all been waiting for! The heroine was a young woman who was beloved by all the people in her village and in Britain; for her loyalty. Of course, there were some people who were against the king, thought of her as a threat and a disturbance, tried to get of her! Do you guys think that she will be ready to defend herself and the king as a knight?

She was also very loyal to her mistress, the beautiful Queen Guinevere. But the queen hides a very dangerous secret and the knight (the heroine) discovers it! She keeps her queen's secret to herself as well; but if someone else who was against the queen or the couragous King Arthur, finds out, he/she would reveal to all the people of Britain including King Arthur himself! That secret was a traitorous crime that should never go unpunished! Will the heroine protect Queen Guinevere if the secret was revealed or suffer the consequences for betraying the King of Britain!

This tragedy is about Rin and the downfall of King Arthur!

"These violent delights have violent ends

And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,

Which, as they kiss, consume."

Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene VI

_*Thump….Thump….Thump*_

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as the battlefield was full of knights who had lost their lives to the bloody massacre under the bloody red sky. Many shrill screams was heard through out the battlefield and the kingdom and that shook the young woman who was covered in blood and ruined armor on her ripped red corset dress. Not from fear, but from anticipation; she continued her slaugterings of the enemy's men, their blood splattered on the ground and on her freshly cut face!

_*Thump….Thump….Thump*_

She had never felt so determined, so confident as she kept on slicing down men who were there to kill for their cruel and evil leader where she could not make out of from a distant. She checked her surroundings to see there were anymore men to fight for survival, there was anyone else for they were busy fighting her comrades, only just to get killed or killing some of her own. She ran towards where she was trying to be in her destination; she saw two men with the faces of fierceness and eyes full of anger and hatred, fighting to the death, the ultimate showdown!

_*Thump….Thump….Thump*_

One of the men was the enemy, but she still couldn't even make out his identity. His armor was rusty steel that was received many blows and blood throughout the war under his scarlet clothes. You could tell that he was a royalty like the other older man who the woman could also not made out; the enemy had a long thick black hair and was tied in a low ponytail. He smirked evilly at the older man for he clearly looked like he was winning since the man was out of breath and was almost fully covered of his own blood; he looked like he would fall to his knees any time now as he stumbled. The strange thing was that both men looked like they could be related, like father and son; the enemy was about to give his last blow to the man.

_*Thump….Thump….Thump*_

She runs to assist the man who was close to being slaugthered, but was stopped by a another man; he was the enemy's assistant of this whole battle. Even that man, she couldn't make out his face either! With frustration, she runs towards him to slice him to pieces, but blocked her attacks. He continued to beat her and block her attacks; she fell to the ground like the fifth time but got up! No matter how many times she will fall, she will never...

"I will not surrender!"

She had said, full of venom and determination and pointed her bloody sword at him and charged!

"No!"

Rin screamed at the top of her lungs as she rose up from her bloodshed nightmare. She took a few deep breathes after realizing that it was just a dream, but still couldn't feel worried and scared. Kagome rushed into her room and Inuyasha was at her side; they looked worried.

"Rin! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The miko asked in panic and Rin assured her that she was alright and she told them her dream. They looked shocked and pale at the details that Rin told. Inuyasha just scoffed but it was oblivious to Rin that he was also as creeped out as her and Kagome.

"But as long as it's just a dream, we have nothing to worry about ok?"

"Yes, you're right Kagome!"

Rin agreed with a smile, but that didn't make her feel more relieved, even though she was comforted by Kagome and Inuyasha.

**Yeah, I had it re-edited since I didn't really like the other prologue. So what do you guys think of so far? Kagome is the narrator of this tragic story of course! She is telling the story to you viewers and readers and to other people as well! You'll find out whom MUCH later in the story! And for the dream that Rin had, guess if the dream is giving Rin a message and will turn out real?**

**Till next time viewers!**


	2. Chapter One: Rin

**Memoirs of a Knight**  
**by: PixieDustRed **

**Summary: Rin was suddenly summoned in a different world, in the land of the great King Arthur!**  
**She must face the terrors and sins infected of her king's castle as a knight and face her destiny! While Sesshomaru is having trouble with his developing feelings for Rin, he must see his love suffering through the burden of being a knight. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the story of King Arthur**  
**(There will be some OC's of course! :D)**

"These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which, as they kiss, consume."

Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene VI

Chapter One: Rin

Eighteen year old Rin was helping Kagome with her chores, who was taking a rest with Sango and watching the chidren, including her four year old daughter, Izayoi. Rin had been living with Inuyasha and Kagome's hut after the passing of the priestess, Kaede. She went into a depression after the event for two months, but had recently been feeling better from the support of her friends!  
Rin was doing laundry until she heard giggles behind the clothes hanger, she stood up to check who was making the noises. She peeked behind the sheets to see a little quarter half dog demon girl, hiding from someone. Rin grinned and went behind the little girl then grabbed, and picked her up; the quarter half demon yelped.  
"What were you doing, Izayoi?"  
"Me scare you," Izayoi's dog ears drooped and pouts; she looks SO MUCH like her father, Inuyasha!  
"Awww, too bad little one! Maybe next time!"  
"Okay!"  
Izayoi's ears perked up in agreement. She was going to try again some time later, Rin had thought, smiling. Then Izayoi's ears wiggled at a sound that only she could hear; Kagome was walking up the hill where Rin was with the quarter half demon girl.  
"Momma!"  
Rin lets go of Izayoi while she wiggled in her arms; Izayoi runs to her mother and Kagome welcomes her with opened arms. Rin smiled at the sight then remembered something. She frowned.  
"Kagome, you should be resting with Sango! Remember that you're expecting another child of Inuyasha in the next two weeks!"  
"I know, Rin, but don't worry! I'm here to take Izayoi back with me."  
"Yes, I also realized that she had left from your sight."  
Later, Inuyasha appears out of nowhere, hugs Kagome from behind and kissed her cheek. Kagome turns around to kiss her husband and then they start kissing passionately, forgetting the whole world around them. Rin looks at the couple lovingly, but weren't they forgetting something? As much as she wants them to be peacefully in each other's arms, but they couldn't do that here yet! There's four year old child watching here, for heaven's sake!  
"Um, guys? Don't want to be rude here but...!"  
Kagome and Inuyashs stops their making out session to look at Rin and then blushed at what happened. Izayoi had just watched her parents kissing right in front of her, but didn't know why they were doing that in front of everyone. She just looks them puzzled then snapped to look at her father. She raises her arms up towards him; she was giving him a message. Inuyasha looks down at her, smiling, still blushing red as his wife.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Up!"  
"Hello there my little princess!"  
Inuyasha picks up her little body and raises her up in the air. She giggled with her arms spread as if she was soaring in the sky. Kagome smiles at her family along with Rin.  
Rin looks at a distance to see Miroku and Sango in each other's arms, pecking each other's lips with their five children around them. Miroku was close to placing his hand on her butt but his wife slapped his hand away! Rin laughed at the sight then smiled a sad smile.  
Oh! How did Rin wanted to get a family of her own with the love of her life, but she knew that her dream would never be realized since she knew the man who she is now in love with couldn't love her the way she does! She also knew that she could never tell Inuyasha and the rest of the gang her secret love; it would cause an uproar!  
In her temporary sadness, she suddenly remembered the dream she had last night. It was a dream that she wished that she would never dare to remember and have again! She still couldn't shake the dream off of her head and stop worrying about it! Could it be a sign of something drastically important to be warned about? Rin was still lost in thought until Inuyasha waves his hand in front of her face.  
"Hey! Earth to Rin! Are you alright? You had an expression as if you trying to figure out something important?"  
"Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha! I guess I was?"  
Rin had just to get out of there and clear her thoughts so she ran towards the forest.  
"Hey! Rin! Where the hell do you think you're going," Inuyasha yells at Rin when she finally reaches to the forest.  
"I'm going to get more laundry!"  
Rin disappeared into the forest after responding back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks at the worried Kagome, who was now holding their daughter. The laundry was at the other side of the village and Rin knew that already. But that was the only excuse that she could think of, even if it didn't made any sense. Back in the distance, Rin could hear Kagome yelling at Inuyasha.  
"Don't you dare say that word in front of my little girl! SIT!"  
*THUD*

**Yeah, Rin is dealing with some pretty tough issues in the beginning as well! And I pretty much know that you people would guess who is Rin's secret love. Well that wraps up another chapter for 'Memoirs of a Knight'! Till next time viewers! **

**I had recently changed my name to PixieDustRed from imasuckerforcutethings239!**


	3. Chapter Two: Sesshomaru

**Memoirs of a Knight  
by: PixieDustRed**

**Summary: Rin was suddenly summoned in a different world, in the land of the great King Arthur!**  
**She must face the terrors and sins infected of her king's castle as a knight and face her destiny! While Sesshomaru is having trouble with his developing feelings for Rin, he must see his love suffering through the burden of being a knight.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the story of King Arthur**  
**(There will be some OC's of course! :D)**

Memoirs of a Knight  
by: PixieDustRed

Chapter Two: Sesshomaru

The great and powerful daiyouki (dog demon) was standing on top of a big grassy hill. He liked how the windy breeze blewing on his face and through his silver hair while he was thinking of his plans and negotiations. Then out of nowhere, Rin's face popped into his mind.

He opened his eyes who have been recently closed to feel the wind and blocked out any sounds of the world, which was only disturbing to him. How could it be that Rin would just come into his mind when he had other buisnesses to think about and to attend?! He admits that he sure does miss her and everything about her, but it has been seven years and that Rin and he, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands must move on with their lives! Indeed that he has visit her a couple of times in the past and brought her many gifts to demonstrate his affection for her, but wasn't that enough? Even though the lord remained calm in appearance, but in the interior of his heart, he felt troubled!

Two months ago, he had heard of Kaede's passing but didn't come to the burying of the deceased priestess in Edo (actually not quite). Sesshomaru DID arrived to pay his respects for sake and of Rin's; after all, the priestess did took care of Rin after he had left her as a child. As he arrived to the village with Jaken, he saw the most disturbed moment of his long life!

_/Flashback/_

_ "Milord, are we going to pay our respects for Rin's deceased guardian," the imp-toad like demon, Jaken asked his lord while they were crossing the path to Inuyasha's village, Edo._

_ "Where else could our destination be, Jaken," Sesshomaru rudely snapped in his cold and deadly voice, not even bothering to glare down at him._

_ Jaken flinched and didn't ask anymore questions that might infuriate his master. Even though, Sesshomaru isn't a big fan of humans and of his half breed brother, he still needs to go to the burying for the sake of his former human ward! Even the scared imp demon knew that!_

_ Finally, they had arrived in Edo but just a few miles to see the view of the funeral. Before Sesshomaru and his servant, including the two headed dragon, Ah-Un could take one more step, the demon stopped at his tracks. His face was keeping a calm structure, but his golden eyes smoldered at the sight; everybody in the village was grieving._

_ The villagers cried into each other's loved one's arms, and moaned, "L-l-lady K-Kaede! L-Lady K-Kaede!"_

_ Sesshomaru scanned the whole area that was in sight. He HAD expected a depressing scene in this occasion, however he was not fully prepared to catch this in his presence: Rin, who was on her knees, and crying over the lifeless body that once belonged to the priestress. Later, a conflict was going to rise between two people._

_ "R-Rin, you have to be strong and face this reality! Remember Kaede's final words: that you're going to face this maturely and find your everlasting happiness-" Kagome crouched beside her while holding her large stomach, to give strength in her words, through her sobs until Rin cuts in._

_"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO FIND MY HAPPINESS SINCE THE KAMIS TOOK LADY KAEDE AWAY FROM ME?! I LOVED HER AS IF SHE WAS MY GRANDMOTHER AFTER LORD SESSHOMARU LEFT ME HERE IN THIS VILLAGE!"_

_ The villagers stopped their mournings and paid attention the commotion that was surfacing; before this could get even worse, Inuyasha butts into the heated conversation._

_ "Listen Rin, Kaede was an old woman. What did you expect? That she would live for eternity with you?! Well, of course she isn't a demon like Sesshomaru, Shippo, or Kirara (Kilala), so keep this in mind. You will die eventually in time like for example, old age and our friends and the humans will too, but for demons like Sesshomaru, would age slower and don't look like they've gotten any more older. As painful as it sounds, this is reality and there's no turning back and denying it! Got that?"_

_ After Inuyasha's long speech, Rin had many mixed emotions spread across her face: sadness, shame, and regret; she looked like she had understood in a sad conclusion. Then, Kagome stood up slowly and decided to step in; Rin glanced at her, with the eyes as if she was pleading for Kagome's forgiveness. Kagome accepted her apology and spoke, "What Inuyasha is trying say is that even though Lady Kaede is gone to another side, we have to accept it and stay strong for her sake."_

_ "We're ALL also suffering for the loss of our dear friend, Kaede. We completely understand how you feel. But Rin, please grant her dying wish and deal with it like the rest of us."_

_ Rin turns to who supported Inuyasha and Kagome's advice and it was the former demon slayer, Sango. Behind her was her husband, Miroku who nodded as an agreement and saying that she has a point. Shippo also stood by their side with Kirara (Kilala), Kohaku, and Inuyasha's many other friends. Later so on, the villagers came towards Inuyasha's group, also giving encouragement to Rin and willng to stay strong for the priestess who now died in peace. Rin was so surprised to see so many people who would stand up to her and say that she must live on and find the everlasting happiness that Kaede wanted for her; she finally agreed to live up her desire._

_ Sesshomaru stood there, watching the entire drama action; many mixed emotions were surrounding his heart. He was angry at Inuyasha for being a heartless fool, saying all those things in a harsher way. He was also sad that everything that the half demon said was nothing but a saddening truth; that humans like the dead priestess couldn't live forever and must move on with their lives. He felt a sharp pain as he saw Rin, breaking down, full of anguish! He turned around and moved to the opposite direction from the village._

_ "Milord? What about paying our respects to the priestess and giving Rin our regardless comfort? Didn't you see how Rin was feeling towards her guardian's death? We should help her in her time of need! Aren't you listening, Lord Sesshomaru?!"_

_ Sesshomaru didn't even bother listening to Jaken's gawking, including Ah-Un's whining, for he was too busy memorizing Rin's heartbroken expression and couldn't take that tragic image out of his mind._

_ /End of Flashback/_

Sesshomaru finally came back to the real world, snapping out of the terrible memory that kept coming back to him, even after when that occurred two months ago. Could it be that he, the great Lord Sesshomaru was feeling guilty for not attending the burial and giving his compassionate feelings for Rin? Of course not, that will happen when he starts becoming nice and affectionate to his younger brother, Inuyasha! Or so he tried to convince himself. Then out of nowhere, a girl was running out of the woods and Sesshomaru recognized her; it was no other than Rin, the girl that haunted his thoughts!

His eyes widened as she came into sight; He could tell that she was running away from something or someone as she was out of breath. She sat down on the grassy land and stared at the riverbank, lost in thought and she looked troubled. Sesshomaru stared at her for a while, wondering what was going on in her mind, but as he did, he felt his heart hurting as he remembered the last time he saw Rin's face.

Sesshomaru never realized how much Rin has grown from an innocent small child to a beautiful and radiant woman. Her jade green kimono with pink butterflies printed on it, brought out the color of her creamy skin, her eyes were as expressive as before, and her raven black hair grew long to her hips which also brought out her skin as well. The kimono she was wearing was bought of course by the great dog demon was himself fits perfectly on her body, showing her curves. The demon eyed at the woman, lustfully, but was snapped into his senses. How can the magnificent Lord Sesshomaru think of something so vulgar of his former ward; more importantly, how could he ever think of falling for this mortal woman?!

Without ever thinking, he flew towards the troubled maiden and stood right next her; she turned to where she felt a breeze blowing at the side of her face and gasped in surprised as she saw the man who hadn't seen her in two months.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered softly as she stood up and tears of joy trickled down her smooth, blushing pink cheeks.

The dog demon smiled faintly as he saw her expression and smelt her sweetening tears; he had felt his heartstrings tugged inside of him. He had always wanted to see that face in such a long time, for him, actually. Then he finally responded which caused him to forget everything that was happening to the world, focusing at this moment today and there was never a tomorrow.

**"Hello, Rin."**

**So what did ya think? Did pretty good for me! :D Sorry for not writing in a LONG while because of STAAR Testing. Thank our God that it's over for now! Well till next time viewers!**


	4. Chapter Three: Rin

**Memoirs of a Knight**

**by: PixieDustRed **

**Summary: Rin was suddenly summoned in a different world, in the land of the great King Arthur!**

**She must face the terrors and sins infected of her king's castle as a knight and face her destiny! While Sesshomaru is having trouble with his developing feelings for Rin, he must see his love suffering through the burden of being a knight. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the story of King Arthur**

**(There will be some OC's of course! :D)**

Memoirs of a Knight

by: PixieDustRed

Chapter Three: Rin

After running away from the village and into the forest of Inuyasha, she finally arrived at a nearby riverbank. She sat down on the grassy ground called Earth and breathed, heavily, catching her breath. Oh, how is she going to explain this to Inuyasha and Kagome when she goes back home?

'Inuyasha, Kagome...'

Rin recalled a memory of what Inuyasha and his mate were trying to say when they were with her on the hardest moment of her life.

_"Even though Lady Kaede is gone to other side, we have to accept it and stay strong for her sake."_

_"You will die eventually in time, for example, old age and our friends and the humans will too, but for demons like Sesshomaru, would age slower and won't look like they've gotten any older. As painful as it sounds, this is reality and there's no turning back or denying it! Got that?"_

Her eyes saddened when she heard those words repeating in her head, especially when she had heard of her former lord's name. She wondered so many times that why didn't Sesshomaru come to her when she really needed him. Maybe he mustn't have received the news at the time but that was impossible since Inuyasha could have just traveled to find him or Jaken to deliver the message of the miko's passing! She stared at the river bank as she took a train into her thoughts and feelings. She felt a deep pain when she realized that he wasn't coming, especially when he came to be the secret and blooming love of her life.

She adored and devoted to her lord ever since her childhood until when she was in her mid teens that she came to realized that she fell in love with him; everytime she saw him and his extravagant beauty, her heart skips a beat and pounds harder in her chest. Right now, all she could

feel was pain and disappointment. She wanted to cry, but as always, she took control of them; it took two months to try to stop crying, but it was still in progress.

Then an image occurred in her mind: a bloody battlefield and two men fighting for victory and their lives. Rin's eyes widened as she remembered when her nightmare took place; that was the reason why she left Inuyasha and Kagome's sides in the first place. She still couldn't get it out of her mind even if she tried. For some strange reason why, it felt like it was a vision, like it was destined to happen, but where? The more she pondered into this, the more she felt unsecured and terrified.

Will it occur here in Edo or somewhere else? Will it destroy thousands of people's lives in Rin's world? More importantly, is it even really real or just some crazy and messed up dream that is trying drive her insane?!

She also wondered of who were these people: the older man who was close to being slaughtered, the enemy, and the enemy's trustee. Of course, she had never seen, nor met them before, yet she felt as if it was her duty to fight them and never give up until she breathes her last breath! She never knew that such determination could exist within her!

She felt a sudden breeze grazing upon her cheek, turned to the direction on where she had felt it and her eyes widening then she stood up; she gasps in surprise. She had finally come face to face with the man who had walked away from her life without a trace. She hadn't seen that handsome and flawless face in over a while but now he's right in front of her! His two magenta stripes striped beautifully on each cheek, with a cresent moon which laid upon his forehead, and his long beautiful silver hair blew along with the wind. His pierceful golden eyes captivated her soul and couldn't release it's grasp, and his straight posture and armor expresses how he is the most pride, magnificent, and perfection demon he really is!

"Lord Sesshomaru," tears trickled down her now blushing cheeks as she whispered softly; not of saddness but in happiness. She doubt that Sesshomaru hadn't heard that because of his ability of hearing as a dog demon. She had waited for this moment too long and all she could do was to stare into his deep golden eyes which hold the emotion called happiness and relief.

"Hello, Rin."

He spoke her name in a calm demeanor like she had always heard from him. Also, she could've sworn that she could see a small smile appearing gracefully upon his face. Thinking that was only just her imagination, she proceeded to speak, "How have you been feeling, milord?"

"Let us be seated, comfortably on that large root of the tree and then we shall discuss of our evening routines, Rin."

He pointed towards a nearby tree and Rin, happily agreed and walked towards it; they sat on it and the dog demon replied.

"I've been doing very well. How about you, Rin?"

"The same, and what about Jaken and Ah-Un? I suppose that you had left Jaken with Ah-Un, haven't you, my lord?"

"Of course, that little pest would just only get in my way as usual, so I've decided to leave him and Ah-Un. He shouldn't always interfere with my negotiations," his answer earned a giggle from Rin.

"I had a feeling that you may say that, but you shouldn't be so harsh with him. I mean, he respects and worthships you! You could repay a favor to him for his devotion."

Instead of denying that request, his eyes softened causing Rin's heart to pound against her chest and her blood to boil.

"I may consider it, but it won't be promise," same old Lord Sesshomaru!

"With that enough, it satisfices me, milord," Rin smiles in agreement. She places her hand on his, which caused Sesshomaru to draw his hand away; her smile faded and her heart was hurting in rejection and disapointment. This wasn't the first time that she had felt deception about her lord, then she remembered about Lady Kaede's burial and Sesshomaru's absence. Her bangs covered her eyes as that memory came back bubbling to the surface. Rin was right, all Sesshomaru bought her was pain and false hope; she just wished that she was wrong, again, about him.

"Sesshomaru. Why?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock and confusion. Probably since she had never addressed to him without formality. Rin stood up and faced towards him; tears, threatening to fall. Her eyes were expressing the betrayal and sorrow they hold. After a long moment of silence, Rin asked again but with more volume and hurt.

"Milord, please answer me! Why didn't you come to the burial of Lady Kaede? Why weren't you there when I needed you the most?! Why did you leave me alone with my sorrow?!"

Rin finally cracked; her tears streaming down on her ivory cheeks. The dog demon stood up, his face calm and cold, but his eyes smoldered. He continued to stare at her until he finally spoke, causing Rin to be more distressful.

"I didn't think that you needed me since you had your human friends, my half breed brother, and those two demons: the cat and fox. I assumed that you needed their comforting affections than mine."

"That's crazy, Lord Sesshomaru! I really DID NEEDED you there! You've always been there for me: the time when I was killed by wolves and you've resurrected me, when I was ever in danger from demons, when you came to rescue me in the Underworld, and when Naraku held me as hostage and you came for me. EVERTHING! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!"

Rin sobbed as she screamed at him! She couldn't take it anymore! She stepped closer to him and embraced him. She weeped as she held onto her former lord as if her life depended on it, as if he would disappear forever, as if there was no tomorrow! Rin felt an arm around her, then all of the sudden, she felt a violent tug on her kimono, was pulled away, and was pushed back, nearly falling down!

She gazed into his eyes just to see a murderous, raging golden glare staring at her, into her frightened soul! Her eyes grew big from feeling the fear in her stomach; she knew that she was into a lot of trouble! Her hand reached for him but he swatted it away, hurting Rin's feelings once again.

"Milord..."

"You dare to order this Sesshomaru what to do or what to say?!"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned into raging, and bloody red and his voice changed from calm to icy cold, which shook up the raven haired girl. She had never seen Sesshomaru so upset and this frightening that she had regreted for saying those words to the furious and ferocious demon. She stepped back away from him, but there was another tree right behind her so she couldn't escape. Sesshomaru, still in a raging fury was walking towards the cowering Rin. If Sesshomaru transforms at this very moment, she would be finished!

"Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me, if I offended you so..."

"Shut your mouth, wench! I don't want to listen to your apologies! You know how I feel about emotions and expressing them! Emotions just shows how weak and pathetic you are! What can I expect from you, Rin since you are a human like your pathetic friends and my idiotic so-called-brother half breed? Humans are just weak beings who will die or be slaughtered anytime soon by a blade or claws of a full-blooded demon, a much more superior being than you weaklings! You are nothing, just a waste of my time and why should I take care and have such pitiful and feeble affections for you, you wretched human vermin?!"

"Know your place in the world," Sesshomaru raises his arm to claw at her and Rin closes her eyes accepting her fate. At least she wouldn't have to suffer like this anymore; for Sesshomaru, for Kaede's death, for everything! Nothing happened though; she peeked to see that Sesshomaru's eyes were back to normal and his arm at his side, but his eyes did hold great displeasure and disapproval.

"Leave here, Rin. I don't want to see you and your shameful feelings in my presence. You are a great disappointment to me, therefore I find your presence despicable and I want you away! You are a human and I am a demon, there's a difference. So naturally, you will die before I will grow old, then no such feelings may occur. NOW LEAVE, MORTAL WOMAN!"

Rin felt newly fresh tears rolling down her cheeks and took off running and didn't stop there until he was long gone behind her.

**-After a long while-**

Rin was exhausted physically and emotionally; she had run then walked for miles, still in the forest until the evening sun showed, glistening through the trees . She didn't want to go back to Edo so everybody would just asked her many questions like 'Where have you been,' 'Why didn't you arrived earlier,' or 'Why did you took off into the woods?' She wasn't ready for that yet; her tears were already dried on her reddened cheeks and her eyes and nose as well was red.

Rin was still feeling hurt from listening to Sesshomaru's harsh words. The man who she loved the most in her entire life and being, had broke her heart into a million pieces. She had actually confessed her true feelings to the Lord Sesshomaru, the most powerful and great dog demon in the whole Feudal Era. It wasn't for his title or reputation or his physical appearance of her former lord that she was attracted to him, it was because of his attitude towards her and she knew, even though he may not show it but he truly cared about her, or so she thought. After seeing him so furious and disgusted, she now knew better that loving him would only just bring more shame to Sesshomaru and more suffering to herself.

She couldn't cry anymore after sobbing while running away from Sesshomaru and now her eyes and cheeks feel raw. Her legs felt like they were burning and her feet ache so she decided to take off the sandals that were also given by Sesshomaru and roam in the forest, barefoot like she did when she was a little girl. She stopped walking for a while and lay down on the mossy grass and crumpled, green, dewy leaves. She listened to the nature's sweet melody and was getting really sleepy. It wouldn't hurt to take a rest and sleep here for a little while, right?

'I guess, Inuyasha's right. Lord Sesshomaru and I are just two different people: I'm a human and he's a demon. I'll die before milord could ever get a wrinkle upon his flawless face. I always thought that no matter how many differences there are, and that if two people who love each other so much, no one, not even death could break their bond! At least, Lady Kagome had said that.'

_/Flashback/_

_"Kagome, why do you love Inuyasha? Why is your bond so strong? Will you love him until death parts you away from him?"_

_"Whoa, Rin! That's a lot of questions you want me to answer," Kagome giggled at Rin's curiosity._

_"'Cause everytime I see you two together, I could see the love you guys have for each other in your eyes and actions."_

_"Well of course, I love him! Even though he may sometimes be a quick-tempered, troublemaking jerk, but I also see him as a caring and compassionate man towards Izayoi, my arriving child inside of me, and to me," she rubs her round stomach with love in her eyes, staring at it._

_"Even if Inuyasha is still a half demon," Rin had asked one last question._

_"Yes, even if he's a mixed race of human and demon that some people despise about!"_

_"Also that no matter how many differences there are, and that if two people who love each other so much, no one, not even death could break their bond! Please remember that Rin, for once you'll find a special person that you would want to spend for the rest of your life with! Never forget that or you may regret it for the rest of your days."_

_"Yes, that's a promise," Rin swore and smiled along with Kagome._

_/End of Flashback/_

"Then, I'll love Sesshomaru until the end of time!"

Rin whispers as she entered in a deep slumber, not even noticing a strange light absorbing Rin's body then vanishes out of thin air, along with Rin, without a trace!

**Finally finished Chapter Three! Sorry if you think that this is a LONG chapter but this chapter is IMPORTANT to the whole story! You must hate Sesshomaru's guts for doing that right? Till next time viewers! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Inuyasha

**Memoirs of a Knight**

**by: PixieDustRed**

**Summary: Rin was suddenly summoned in a different world, in the land of the great King Arthur!**

**She must face the terrors and sins infected of her king's castle as a knight and face her destiny! While Sesshomaru is having trouble with his developing feelings for Rin, he must see his love suffering through the burden of being a knight.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the story of King Arthur**

**(There will be some OC's of course! :D)**

Memoirs of a Knight

by: PixieDustRed

Chapter Four: Inuyasha

The half demon stared at the evening sun setting down for the moon to take it's place in the cycle of life. He was feeling proud and happy as he sat on a tree trunk somewhere close to his hut. He was also excited for the day of his next child's birth. He's been experiencing hell these past nine months with Kagome's pregnancy, just like when she first had Izayoi, his precious daughter. In the end of the result, it would be worth it.

When Izayoi was born, his semi-cold heart was completely warmed up. Izayoi looked like the miniature girl version of Inuyasha, including his ears, but part of her personality was inherited by Kagome. She even tried the "Sit" method that she copied from her mother when she would get upset at her own daddy!

As Inuyasha remembered the good times he had with his daughter, he traveled towards the sacred tree in the forest. His hand caressed the spot where he was first pinned on that tree. The tree where he first met Kagome Higurashi, the love of his life. At first, he thought of her as a stupid and useless girl, then after a long period of time of traveling together, he became close friends to the most important person in his life! During the trip to memory lane, his puppy dog ears wiggled and smelled a scent close by, he turns around to see who was behind him; it was his wife.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? You should be resting, dummy, or you'll upset the baby!"

"Inuyasha, have you seen Rin? I haven't seen her since this morning," Kagome asked, ignoring completely of her husband's scolding.

"You mean, she's not back yet? I know that she was wanting some alone time after the excuse she made about the laundry, but I don't think that she would want to spend THAT long!"

"I've already asked the other villagers, and they all said that they haven't seen her either. I'm getting worried, Inuyasha," tears were starting to form in her tired and worried brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll go look for Rin, so go back to the hut with Izayoi and relax for the baby's sake," Inuyasha comforted and kissed his mate before leaving for the search for the raven haired woman.

The half demon asked every villagers in Edo if they had seen Rin anywhere; none of them had seen or heard from her. Miroku and Sango also joined the search party along with Shippo who had just arrived moments ago. Kohaku have heard the ungrateful news and soared through the sky with saber tooth tiger form companion, Kilala (Kirara) to find his good old friend. The villagers, filled with uneasiness and worrisome, also joins Inuyasha and his friends on their quest. After a while, no news of the missing girl was heard.

Inuyasha soared through the trees with his heart accelerating inside of him; from a distance, he heard someone sqawking about his master abandoning him for attending some kind of business. Then a deep and calm, yet aggravated voice comes into play, speaking to the complaining servant whose voice has changed into panicking then pleading of his rudeness. The two voices came in view, it was no other than Sesshomaru and his perky yet annoying servant, Jaken, along with Ah-Un.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? Could it be that you have heard the news about Rin?"

"I believe that my personal affairs has nothing to do with you, little brother, and I know nothing about Rin. Where is she, and what has happened to her," his voice was still calm but his cold, golden eyes narrowed at Inuyasha.

"Well, that's the problem, Sesshomaru! I don't know where the hell she is! Kagome and I haven't seen her since this morning, and that's the reason why the others and I are trying to look for her!"

"Could it possibly be that Rin has been kidnapped by some kind of demon?! Milord, I believe that we should be of assistance to Inuyasha."

Jaken discussed his opinions to his lord as Ah-Un whined in agreement. Sesshomaru stared at the longest at his companions (much to the imp demon's nervousness) then to his younger brother. Inuyasha already knew what the dog demon's decision may be.

"Hn."

"Alright, I think that we should ALL separate to find Rin, but we don't have much time until night comes in, then the villagers won't be able to see," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took flight after discussing the plan, leaving Jaken all by himself with Ah-Un once again.

"Abandoned again," the imp demon sighed, sadly.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

They still searched for the blacked haired woman, but their confidence and hope was fading away as the time passed. Koga, Ayame, and their best comrades, Ginta and Hakkaku had recently joined the search and traveled across almost the whole entire Feudal Era. Kagome safely gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy; he had human characteristics and appearance by his mother. Inuyasha had to delay his search for the missing Rin to support his family as well as Miroku and the villagers. It all seemed hopeless until one day, Totosai arrived at Edo, but he wouldn't just be there for a visit; something was up.

"Hello there, Inuyasha! How's the search for your young friend, Rin?"

"If we did found her, we wouldn't still be looking and feel worried for her," the half demon growled.

"I already knew that it was going to be your answer."

"Then why ask," the old demon turns his head towards the direction, where he came face-to-face to the annoyed dog demon lord.

"Well, if it isn't Sesshomaru! Looking for the girl too, aren't you," Totosai gets off his three-eyed ox as he continued to look at Sesshomaru.

"That doesn't concerns you, Totosai," the dog demon's golden eyes glowered at him.

"We shouldn't fight at a time like this! Right, Master Totasai," Myoga pops out of nowhere and lands onto Inuyasha's neck and starts sucking his blood until Inuyasha slams his hand against him, causing him to be flattened and faint for a while.

Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Koga and the others in the search party came back one by one before the tension between Sesshomaru and Totosai turns into a fight. The same old thing as two weeks ago would be their answer as always. A few villagers and quite a lot of children went back into their huts and before everyone else could give EVERTHING up, Inuyasha's mate appears and sees Totosai.

"Hello, Totosai, you must have heard the news about Rin since you have asked about our search for her," Kagome comes out of her to greet the old demon while carrying her newborn son.

"Yes, I have heard of the disgraceful news of what has happened to the poor girl. So I have decided to help all of you about her disappearance."

"Thank you so much, Totosai! Tell us, do you have any idea where she may be? Can you show us how she's doing like you did when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting in a different world," Inuyasha stares at Kagome in confusion.

Did the gang saw of what had happened between the battle of Sesshomaru and him at that time; even at the part when they were trapped into the Underworld?! When Inuyasha's Tessaiga learned Meido Zangetsuha from Tesseiga? Remembering the situation that Rin was in, he turns back to Totosai, agreeing with his wife.

"Alright then, but I must warn that Rin is no longer in this era."

"What do you mean by that, Totosai," Inuyasha sees his brother glaring at old demon blacksmith as he growled, menacingly.

"What I mean is that, Rin is not in this era anymore and has been taken into a world far more different and treacherous than ours. I am very uncertain that she may live in that despicable land. The land in the country of England, where a great and powerful king rules over."

"But how the hell is that possible that she's not in this era?! What time period is she in now and who took her? And why is she there in the first place? You better answer to us, Totosai! We at least deserve an explaination to this," Inuyasha demanded, aggressively.

"Yes, Inuyasha is right! Why did this person abducted Rin, who is right now in a foreign country where she could not fare and defend herself," Miroku stood by the side of the half demon.

"You actually believe that I have ALL of the answers to your dilemma? I'm not a fortune teller you know! All I can say is that she went back in time into the early sixth century in that country and that there must be a somewhat important reason why she's there! But I can show you of Rin's whereabouts."

"Please do, Totosai," Kagome spoked, her voice sounding full of hope and desperation.

"Okay, here we go," Totosai slams his ox with his hammer, then the mammal's sight vision comes into place to everybody in Edo.

Who appeared in the screen was a young woman who was in a serious, swordmanship combat with two armored men. The woman wore a red corset dress, detailed with a blue ribbon on the top chest area and designs, and was also upgraded with a steel, scrap armor. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with little sweat droplets glistening under the radiant sun; her face received quite a few scratches, but not enough to leave scars for eternity upon her pale skin. She also wore a serious expression upon her lovely facial features. The woman looked very attractive of her fierce beautiness, but also awfully familiar.

Inuyasha felt a pang of worry and uneasiness, as if he was wishing that he had never seen her in his life, that as if that is was a mistake. A mistake that she might be the one that he and everybody...! It must be, thought the half demon.

"Rin! Just because that you are a woman doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you! So be prepared, wench!"

One of the men kept on striking at the woman with his sword made out of ice as he snarled, violently at her. She safely dodged and blocked every single attack that the black braided man made; she swifted back and forth, gracefully with her beautiful designed sword, swishing around! She caught the people's attention from the arena where the battle was commenced, including everybody else in the Feudal Era, staring at the dashing warrior maiden in awe!

"I wouldn't expect that coming from you, Kay," she responded with a blow from her sword that knocked him down to the ground.

"Dammit," Kay snarled at Rin before leaving the battlefield; she turns to her next oppenent who was a dark blue haired man tied in a short and low ponytail and he looked tougher than the last one. He launched the first attack then the battle had begun! The audience who were all men, goes wild from the excitement between two gifted warriors!

"Inuyasha, did the man, who goes by the name of Kay, just called that woman, Rin?"

Inuyasha turned to his wife then looked back at the woman; could she really be the sweet and innocent girl that he had known her over the years?

"You have heard right, Kagome. She is the girl that you all have been searching for, far and wide! She and all of the men are known as the knights of one the most powerful kingdoms in the world. They all serve under the famous king of Britain in the era, the one and only King Arthur!"

**Before I could write anything about this chapter I just wrote, I just want to write this out: Happy Birthday, Rinshy! :D**

**I know that this is a little late, but I was meaning to message you, 'Happy Birthday'!**

**Well anyways... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Okay, back to this story! Now you all fanfiction readers know where Rin was taken to by the some strange light (that was mention at the end from the previous chapter)! Now the next chapter is where Rin has to endure the life of being a knight!**


	6. Chapter Five: Rin pt 1

**Memoirs of a Knight**  
**by: PixieDustRed **

**Summary: Rin was suddenly summoned in a different world, in the land of the great King Arthur!**  
**She must face the terrors and sins infected of her king's castle as a knight and face her destiny! While Sesshomaru is having trouble with his developing feelings for Rin, he must see his love suffering through the burden of being a knight. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the story of King Arthur**  
**(There will be some OC's of course! :D)**

Memoirs of a Knight  
by: PixieDustRed

Chapter Five: Rin (part one)

* * *

**-Two Weeks Prior-**

Rin aroused from her deep slumber only to see the flourishing and gentle forest she once knew replaced by one filled with oppression and gloominess. Disturbed and confused, she stood up from the ground, filled with dead, and broken leaves. Where was she and how did she get here? She knew awfully well that she was no longer close to her home; perhaps she was moved to a different location or kidnapped by a demon closeby and left her for dead? Her head, filled with too much questions unrevealed, she sets off to seek civilization.

While searching, she came across a small cottage, among the hunching, liveless trees, and knowing that someone may live there, she raced towards it. Rin stopped at her tracks as she caught sight of an old man, wearing the oldest and ragged robes she would have ever seen, staring attentively at her. His eyes expressed the emotions of alleviation and remorse; Rin, with a unsettled yet compulsive heart takes a few steps toward the mysterious man.

"Welcome young maiden, I... we... have been expecting you. The time has come, to face your destiny, Rin, the king's savior. You will cross blades with skilled warriors who seek to destroy our royal ruler. You must protect him at all costs, and watch out for your allies for they will seek an opportunity to annihilate you! You shall save us from destruction with your pureness and sincerity, and must be ready for any hardships that will cross your path and corrupt your heart with darkness!"

"What do you mean by that, and how did you know my name? What kind of destiny are you talking about?! Where am I and who is your ruler? Please answer my questions for I am lost in this confusion," Rin felt troublesome about this old man right in front of her.

"Alas, you are a beautiful woman who has a long life ahead of you, but you simply are needed here. Even at the cost of your own life, you must complete your long and perilousness task! For this, I am truly sorry and we will meet again soon to discuss about the concealed fate that was given upon you. Farewell child. Let God recieve my prayers for your safetly," the old man vanished in thin air, along with the solemn quietness and leaving Rin on her own, filled with uneasiness.

'Now what am I to do? I just want to be at my own home, with Inuyasha, Kagome and the others, helping out with the other villagers and children, wait for my Lord Sessho-,' Rin stopped at her train of thought by remembering the insensate dog demon.

By the looks of the sun rays glazing down at the half dead trees, it wasn't long since that hurtful encounter between Rin and Sesshomaru. She could still feel the saddness lingering in her aching heart. How could her lord, the only one whoever made her fell head-over-heels in love with him, cause such a disastrous emotion to her radiant soul?! Of course he was a demon, but there was ABSOLUTELY no reason to her to stop her intense love for him and to point it out to her so cruelly! It was unforgivable, yet Rin couldn't help but keep on blaming on herself for being so selfish and reckless for confessing to him!

"I deserve to be alone for the time being then. I greatly offended him, but I guess this is the right and only choice: to forget all about him, my dearest."

As she made up her mind, an arrow, at the speed of light, grazed at her shoulder; tearing off a little part of her beautiful kimono then struck at a tree ahead of her, along with a ripped piece. Rin spinned around to see a tall, handsome man with armor, riding on his black stallion while pointing his crossbow at her with another arrow. Thunderstruck, she couldn't move her body to run away from the serious looking man whose eyes filled with wariness.

"Who are you, woman? Identify yourself," the man finally spoke out of moment of tension, but Rin couldn't understand since he spoke of a different language, not Japanese.

"Answer my question, young madam! Just who the hell are you and what is your business here in this dark woods? Are you some kind of spy to plot for our king's murder or just some woman, crossing along this area? If you don't answer any of my questions, my men and I will be forced to arrest you and make you confess!"

Still no response from the baffled foreign girl, few other men on their horses appeared from the foggy mist of the forest, backing up their leader. Rin regained mobility and took a step back, knowing that she was in danger and she scramed off into the deep dark forest; she heard the authorizing man yelling at his men something and heard galloping from many horses. She has to run away before those men can do any horrible things to her! Her frightened heart was accelerating in her chest as she was losing some oxygen from running for her life! Rin felt many branches, grazing and cutting on her pale and sweaty face and on her kimono which was now ruined and teared; she fell a couple of times by losing her balance or tripping over tree roots, but stood up for wanting to stay alive!

Rin also saw that the men were shooting arrows at her, including the man who gave order to chase her down! She knew that she would get captured at any time, but she needed to find a place to hide or find the old man she had met to help her out! Unfortunately, she tripped once more over a tree root and the men surrounded her, pointing their swords or crossbows at her. One of them, roughly pulled Rin up from her fallen state by her arm, causing her to wince from the pain then flinched when his other hand grabbed for her hair, violently. She saw the dashing, yet sober man, the leader of the group walking towards her, satisfied for the catch of the terrified maiden.

"We've got what you've wanted, Sir Bedivere. What should we do to this beautiful and gorgeous dame now," one of the man whispered the compliment in Rin's ear which caused her spine to shiver in disgust.

"Keep your compliments and hands to yourself, tyrant. We are the most recognizable knights who work for the king of this country, not lowly cowards who play with young women for their own revolting amusement! We simply take her to the castle and throw her in the dungeon until she can confess of her shady business around here, and by the looks of her strange clothing, she must be foreigner."

Rin couldn't take being in this situation any longer so she used the back of her head to hit the face of the man who held her in the painful position; the man recoiled from the impact and let her go. She seized the opportunity to escape, but some of the men blocked her path and same man who held her hostage, grabbed her again. The man had a bloodly nose from where her head made contact with his face and he was seething with rage.

"YOU DAMN WRETCHED HARLOT! You will be sorry for the injury you made on my handsome face," the man was at the point to slap Rin until Bedivere pushed him down before he could lay a hand on her.

"You will refrain from laying you dirty hands on this woman, Sir Kay, or I will explain your unforgivable actions towards her to the king! We, knights are a lot more civilized than that," the man with a long dark brown hairtied in a high braided ponytail, rebuked at the flabbergasted man.

"But I'm his brother, sire and you're just his man of confidence, a dog being ordered by his master," Kay retaliated.

"I may do what my king tells me to do, but I wouldn't steep so low to insult a dame. Also you should know that 'your brother' despises people who commit such a cowardly act," Kay kept quiet after that short debate; it received a couple of snickers from the men.

Rin may not have understand of what they were saying, but the conflict between the two men who were known as Bedivere and Kay made her understood that they would not hurt her. She also understood that she was a LONG WAY from home and these men were not part of her world for they are foreigners to her. Exactly what is going on around here and what do these men want from for she is confused with this whole situation. She looked at Bedivere and bowed a little to him to show the gratitude she has for him; the man looked like he was caught off guard to see the relieved woman to make a kind and respectable gesture. She looks into his eyes to see what kind of reaction that she will receive other than his disconcert expression on his face; his eyes showed the same emotion like his facial feature, but grew soft somehow.

"You will come with us back to the castle as our prisoner, and we will release you once you confess why are you trespassing our country, for I have never seen your face before and our king has faced many threats from his enemies the past few months. You may also know of our Queen Guinivere's disappearance. If you allows us, please come and we won't hurt you," Bedivere gave his hand towards Rin and with a moment of hesitation, she placed her hand on his big, firm, and gentle one.

Rin had faith in the armored man that he will not allow any harm to come her; she smiled sweetly at his noble gesture before being taken away towards their castle. Along the road to the King's castle, they crossed at the outskirts of a small village and received many curious and wary glances from the villagers. One woman with dark green hair, ran towards a boy (possibly at the age of 10), and hold him tightly as she stared at the warriors, concerned. Rin couldn't help but returned the stare while feeling guilty for expression that woman was giving her! Then she noticed something different about the knights who were guiding her to their leader, and the villagers. They wore pretty strange clothing to be existed in the Feudal Era.

That's when the pieces were fit together; the unusual old man, the so-called-knights, the villagers, their unknown language, EVERYTHING! The only explaination of this whole situtation is that she has been exiled into another country, she is no longer in Japan! How could have this happened?! Is this Lord Sesshomaru's intention as punishment of my strong and unbreakable love for him, Rin thought sadly and not at all surprised. After all, that's what she deserved for greatly angering the magnificent and courageous Lord of the Western Lands. Yet again, that's a bit much to over exaggerated for this; it could've been just simplier if he just never visited her again! Rin felt a great wave of anger, pain, and wrath of the dog demon's actions as she vowed to never cross paths with him ever again in this lifetime! She was suddenly sent to a dungeon as they first made their way into a large and splendid castle.

The inside of the king's castle was very beautiful and glorious than the outside, which left Rin, awestricken. She hadn't seen such a majestic palace long since she had visited Sesshomaru's mother's home, where she was transported into the Underworld with Kohaku. As she reached to the dungeon, she felt insecure and uncomfortable when she saw the prisoners looking up at her and the men, who were accompanying her, leeringly and affrighted. Rin and the knights made their stop to an empty cell; Bedivere opened the cell's door then gesturing to the nervous woman to go inside. Not even daring to move, she felt a huge amount of force blasting her from behind, violently into the cell, making her fall down on the dirty floor! Looking back in surprise of what or who caused the push, she saw the man who was called Kay, smiling devilishly at her, with the expression of saying, "Payback for last time".

Some of the men chortled at the humiliating sight of the fallen girl, but some, like Bedivere just looked at Kay and shooked their heads in disapproval. Rin felt the urge to cry of embarrassment, but contained herself so she wouldn't express her weakness for their amusement; she would never give them that chance! She glared and gritted her teeth at them, showing the attitude of 'What else will you DARE do to me'?

Kay's smirk was replaced by a scowl from Rin's tough demeanor and left the dungeon without taking another glance at her. The knights abandoned the dignified woman in her cell after having a good laugh except Bedivere who just stared at her, sympathetically. Rin just looked away, ashamed and stood up to walk over to the upper right corner. She sat down and huddled with her knees to her chest and placing her chin on them. She no longer looked nor felt with dignity, only melancholy; at the corner of her eye, she saw the dark brown haired knight walking away after taking one last look at her and once again she felt alone.

* * *

Rin didn't know how many minutes or hours that she had spent in the dungeon, but her mind focused on somewhere else: the Feudal Era. What if she ends up spending her entire life in that dirty and cramped cell?! How will she be able to go back to her country if she doesn't know their language or transportation? She needed to get out of this death trap so she could help Kagome with her delivery of her newborn baby and live her life back in Japan like before, but would change her life style! For example, she will never see Lord Sesshomaru again since he is probably the one who got her involved in this predicament and would try to complete Lady Kaede's desire for her.

Rin, with her heart filled with determination, wanders in the cell room, trying to find a way out of the dungeon and the kingdom. She was interrupted when a guard, gruffly yelled at her and a serious looking old man was right next to him; her eyes widened at the familiar visitor. It was the same old man who she had met before!

"We meet again, Rin, but in such dire circumstances. I should've given you the potion back then and you wouldn't have spent time here in this sordid and contaminating cell. The knights gave the word that they had captured and locked up a foreign woman in the dungeon, so I assumed that it was you."

"H-how can YOU speak and understand my language even though you're not Japanese? What is the reason that I'm locked up here and how do you know me? Also, what did you mean about me, completing my destiny," Rin could hardly contain herself as she spilled of everything that she was desperately wanting to find out!

"Once you drink this potion that I made especially for you, I will reveal everything of what makes your heart worry over," the old man handed over a hot pink liquid in a little bottle to the maiden.

Rin hesitated to drink the potion since she doesn't know the man well enough to trust him and the potion may end up killing her, but she got nothing left to lose! She swallowed the potion till the very last drop. She experienced no change from the sweet tasting elixir. She looked at the strange old man in confusion.

"This potion helps you to understand the people in this country, their language. I drank this magical elixir in order to understand and speak your language and of course, I don't think that I would be these clothing if I was Japanese. You may not believe me for telling you this, but you have the right to know this certain condition. My name is Merlin the Wizard and the reason why you're here is that you have been summoned by me, to protect the most important man in the country: King Arthur. You must swear loyalty to him and sacrifice everything to save the king from any danger."

"But why? I'm nothing but a weak peasant girl from a village. How can someone like me protect someone important like your ruler? You've picked the wrong person to carry out such a crucial task," Rin disagreed, not believing the words from the wizard, Merlin.

"You really do feel insecure about youself; I can sense your emotions of loneliness and sorrow. You mustn't think low about yourself, for you are the chosen one who will help escort our king from darkness of our cold and hardened hearts. I believe that you can accomplish this task if you have faith in yourself and don't fall into your own despair!"

Before Rin could object any further into the conversation, the guard spoke in an authoritive voice, "Merlin, the great and powerful wizard, your time is up to speak with the prisoner. You, strange wench, eat the grub that we've prepared for you."

Rin gasped softly once she heard the guard speaking to her and used his filthy boot to push the platter of food towards her. She understood what the man spoke to her, ignoring the rude comment of what he called her. She stared into the old wizard's face, finally believing him and his words of wisdom. As his response, he smiled softly at her before leaving the dungeon. She turned to her food, completely starving, but refused to eat because of her pride; she learned that emotion from Inuyasha and his older brother, Sesshomaru, but she immediately rejected the thought of the selfish demon who had shattered her heart into a million pieces.

Rin, for once in two months, felt confident and useful about herself from listening to Merlin's encouraging words. She felt determined to complete the important task that he spoke about, that this was her sole purpose to live and achieve something in her life. Rin almost, completely forgotten about her broken heart that leaked out the most negative feelings that hardened her and was willing to erase any feelings that may endanger the king, her job, and her life. She heard the guard's voice that brought her back into reality.

"I wonder what kind of business does Merlin have with a worthless, plain looking yet lovely girl like you. You can't be that important and valuable for the old geezer's time. Sir Bedivere and the other knights thought that you may be some kind of spy who is plotting to murder King Arthur. What a joke," the guard cackled at Rin, who slumped back into depression. The guard was a bit well built and was a rather handsome fellow (when he was in his younger years like nineteen), but his arrogant ways just made him look unbearable. Rin looked at him in disgust while the man was enjoying himself.

"Well, you may be good for one thing... To please a lustful man such as myself! How about we have some fun just to pass the time, my _sweet_."

Feeling afraid from knowing his sickening desires, she stepped away from the lust driven monster who was dressed as a man as he entered her cell. She tried to run away, but the guard caught her in his muscular arms; he pushed her against the hard concrete wall. Rin felt the guard tugging at her kimono, nearly ripping it off of her body while feeling his tongue savoring her neck then to her collarbone.

"Please stop! Let me go!"

"So, you're not some stupid female who doesn't understand our language, huh? You were just acting like an innocent peasant girl in front of our knights. Well, I shouldn't say innocent since you'll be less pure once I'm done with you," the man smirked against her and breathed in her scent. Rin silently shed a single tear, finally preparing herself for what would be the worst night of her life. No matter how much she struggled against him, she was going to lose her purity to this... monstrosity! Suddenly, she felt the guard being jerked away from her and getting punched the hell up by no other than Bedivere. Anger and disgust was raging in the noble knight's brown eyes while teaching the loathsome and excuse of a righteous man a lesson, as for Rin, she stared, awestruck, at her heroic savior.

Bedivere threw him out the cell and the now frightened man, scrammed off with his tail between his legs (just an old saying, right)? The grand and noble knight calmed his all mighty fury down and turned around to check the frightened girl out. Rin just stared at him and her tears were starting to cloud her vision; that was going to scar Rin's faith in ALL men, but she was strong enough to conquer that fear. Even though she pondered at that thought and tried to convince herself that there were men who would want to force women for their own lustrous purposes, she could not help but let out herself being swallowed by her oppressed emotions. Bedivere walked towards the trembling and thoughtful girl, and she didn't even noticed, nor remembered his presence.

"Madam, what we have heard from Merlin the Wizard that your name is Rin from the country of Japan and that he gave you an elixir in order to understand and speak our language. He also informed us that you are not a spy sent by your ruler to assassinate our king, King Arthur and that we're going to need your full cooperation in order to find Queen Guinivere, the king's wife. So, we're going to let you out of the dungeon, if you accept our request."

Rin didn't move a muscle or paid any attention to what the knight explained to her. Bedivere took another few steps to where she stands and used his hand to tilt Rin's chin up to look at him. Her eyes spoke the emotions of fear and insecurity and that's when she finally had her break down. She was close to falling onto her knees, but Bedivere's strong hands grabbed her by the arms before she could crumple down before him. Rin cries into the kind and gentle knight's arms, forgetting about the promise that she made upon herself; she felt weak and pitiful within his grasp.

Rin could no longer handle the pain in her situation! The rejection and absence from her first love, Sesshomaru, the opening wounds upon the subject of Kaede's death, getting arrested from the knights and being humiliated in front of them, and about to get raped by one of the most despicable and horrific men in Earth. She suffered enough already! Sesshomaru was right about her: she is a human and humans are weak and pathetic beings that ever walked upon the world's soil. He would be laughing in amusement at the sight of the broken girl and start telling her how he was right about her and would never waste his valuable time with HER! She stopped sobbing and stared at the face of a handsome and heroic man when she felt his awkward embrace tightening.

Bedivere's face betrayed no emotions, but his eyes expressed of how much he felt sorry and agony for her. He must've understand that this dilemma that just happened to Rin was one of the worst things that a woman could go through with and that they would be scarred emotionally and mentally for the rest of their days. That terrified girl has a long life ahead of her and that she must feel happy and pure as she could possibly feel!

Grazing her cheek to wipe the bitter tears with his leathery finger, he whispered in her ear, "Please do not cry in the castle. The men here in Britain are tough and aggressive, therefore you must be careful of where you express your emotions. We, knights will attack you whenever you are vulnerable to strike at."

Rin composed herself after listening to his harsh and merciless advice; she always knew since she was a child that not everybody in this world was going to be nice and could crush her like a rock whenever she was in a vulnerable state. Did that man listened to his mind rather than his heart? It seems that them, humans aren't so different than demons back at her own time. After recovering from her hurting, she swore at this very moment that she would stay strong and nobody would ever try to hurt her again! This time, she was going to complete her promise and let herself transformed from a sweet and innocent girl to a fierce and cold woman.

* * *

Bedivere and a few of his men guided Rin to the Round Table, a place where the strongest and fiercest knights in the Kingdom of Britain have meetings with their king. Once she entered the room, there were a lot of knight, sitting down in their seats, but the first man she saw was a middle aged looking, yet ruggedly handsome man sitting at the main throne where the ruler of the country should be; Rin was guessing that the man is the king, so she bowed respectively at him. The king had long black hair and a goatee, his armor looked like it was made out gold, and his black eyes were the color of charcoal. Rin bet that when he was younger, he won the hearts of millions of women wherever he went. When she went back up, she saw a soft smile upon his tired like face and nodded in approval.

"At least you show respect to the king," Rin turned to the direction from where she had heard the crude comment and narrowed her caramel brown eyes at the sight of the man. It was none other than Kay, the knight that treated her with such disdain. His respond was a smirk, but she didn't paid attention to his arrogance, only the minor injury she gave to him. His nose was all bruised up and his 'handsomeness' was ruined, all thanks to HER! She let out a chuckle and Kay's smirk was replaced by a glare; satisfaction entered her heart like an arrow.

"Possibly why she didn't treat you like you were an important person was because you were acting like an idiot bastard. As the consequences of your actions, she gave you a bloody nose. Serves you right, you arse!"

A younger looking knight with long lavender hair snapped at the braided haired one. Rin recognized him as one of the men who captured her and locked her up in the dungeon. The man turned his head to look at her and smiled a gentle smile at her; she bowed in gratitude.

"You're just trying to smooch off of us, wench! Trust me my king, she will soon abandon us in our time of need and will indeed become a traitor to our glorious country-"

"SILENCE, SIR KAY! Show some respect to this maiden as she did nothing wrong or traitorous to us! She went through a lot in this country by being taking her as our prisoner for a crime that she did not commit. As for you Kay, I heard the report from Bedivere that you were going to assault this fair lass! As for now, we must find a way to attack Maleagant's castle in Glastonbury to rescue my queen, then we will discuss about your 'proper' punishment," Arthur spoke in his authoritative voice, it also sounded rich and creamy like honey.

Kay gritted his teeth then looking down at his feet, ashamed. Rin couldn't help but feel superior and important at this moment; she kept her smirk in check, so nobody could noticed her little victory grin. Arthur turned his head towards her and that was when Rin noticed the feelings behind his deep eyes, black as the night's sky after taking it's shift from the blazing sun. The king's eyes conveyed compassion and understanding, making Rin almost smile. Almost. She only stared at him, waiting for what he needed to say to her for why was she meeting with the most powerful ruler of all of Britain.

"From what Merlin has told me, your name is Rin who came from an Asian country, to assist our help with our future battles. Your first battle with us is going to be in Glastonbury, where one of my former knights, Maleagant has kept Queen Guinivere as his hostage. He plans to succeed me from my throne here in Camelot, but I won't give in without a fight to our deaths! This is where you come in, you will sneak into his castle and rescue Guinivere if anything ever happens to me with Lancelot here."

The king gestured Rin towards a young and devilishly handsome man with dark blue hair tied in a small low ponytail, which reminded his hairstyle of Miroku's. He had beautiful violet eyes that probably no mortal would ever inherited from their ancestors. The knight named Lancelot stood up from his chair and walked towards Rin, identifying her from head to toe, causing Rin to blush, but contained herself from betraying no emotion whatsoever. After inspecting the strong willed woman, he looked at her in disgust; it wasn't Rin's fault that her kimono was ripped at some parts and dirty on the face. Rin narrowed her eyes at him, clearly not liking the way he looked at her as if she was a piece of trash.

"My liege, I don't think that this _woman _is quite educated to become an ideal swordsman. Perhaps that the wizard must have miscalculated to believe that _SHE _could help us to rescue the queen," the blue haired knight emphasized the woman part, making Rin tensed and feel more enraged at him.

She felt a hand being placed upon her shoulder and looked to see Bedivere's face. His expression on his facial features was enough to leave the message to her that she needs to calm down. She took a deep breathe before letting it out, composing herself.

"Lancelot, please rephrase yourself from saying such insults to this young woman and the wizard. I will have you know that Merlin is my trusted friend who raised me since I was a child before pulling Excalibur out of the stone. You and the other knights wouldn't have those weapons made from magical elements, if it weren't for him! Now, swallow your unsupportable pride to apologize to Rin and agree to work together with her! That goes for ALL of you, men, especially you, Kay," the furious king yelled, his echo filling up in the room.

They looked reluctant to obey their king's orders, but if they refused then that would cause a lot of problems with him in the near future.

"As you wish, your highness."

"Thank you, brave and noble knights," Arthur cried out a hearty laugh and smiled, satisfied with their answer. He still tried to reason with Rin, hoping that this time there would be no interruptions.

"So what will your final answer be? Know that once you picked your choice, there's no turning back from your word. If you do, the consequences for treason is for you to be executed! Remember, we are in need of your assistance if Merlin highly believes that you may help us with our battles. Tell us if you agreed or disagreed my terms. If you do and if we win, I'll award you with _ANYTHING_ you want for your bravery and full cooperation."

Rin stood there, wondering if she should agree, but of course there was no need for that. The answer was fairly simple! Confidence rose up again within her, she looked at the king in the eye before she was going to tell him the answer he was waiting for; there was a dramatic pause after she bowed her head down.

"Milord, I accept your proposal! I solemnly swear to that, to you, King Arthur!"

**_Thus, the story begins of how Rin became a brave knight and complete her perilous task of carrying that burden._**

* * *

**Sorry that I took SO long to write that! I decided to change the description of King Arthur. Instead of a beard and mustache, he gets a goatee.**

**Once again, sorry for the delay! At least you got another chapter to read about this! Till next time viewers!^^**

**P.S. Special thanks for rinshy for reading this fanfiction! That means a lot to me!**


End file.
